pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
November No.1s
Singles which reached No.1 in the UK during the month of November (up to 2005 incl.). Artists should be hyperlinked once only, where appropriate. 1960s * Roy Orbison - Oh, Pretty Woman (1964, second time) * The Rolling Stones - Get Off Of My Cloud (1965) * The Seekers - The Carnival Is Over (1965) * The Beach Boys - Good Vibrations (1966) * The Foundations - Now That I've Found You (1967) * Long John Baldry - Let The Heartaches Begin (1967) * Joe Cocker - With A Little Help from My Friends (1968) * Hugo Montenegro - The Good The Bad & The Ugly (1968) 1970s * Jimmie Hendrix Experience - Voodoo Chile (1970) * Dave Edmunds - I Hear You Knocking (1970) * Slade - Coz I Luv You (1971) * Gilbert O'Sullivan - Clair (1972) * Gary Glitter - I Love You Love Me Love (1973) * David Essex - Gonna Make You A Star (1974) * David Bowie - Space Oddity (1975) * Billy Connolly - D.I.V.O.R.C.E. (1975) * Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody (1975) * Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) * Showaddywaddy - Under The Moon of Love (1976) * ABBA - The Name of the Game (1977) * Wings - Mull of Kintyre/Girls School (1977) * Boomtown Rats - Rat Trap (1978) * Rod Stewart - Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? (1978) * Dr. Hook - When You're In Love With A Beautiful Woman (1979) 1980s * Blondie - The Tide Is High (1980) * ABBA - Super Trouper (1980) * The Police - Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic (1981) * Queen & David Bowie - Under Pressure (1981) * Eddy Grant - I Don't Wanna Dance (1982) * The Jam - Beat Surrender (1982) * Billy Joel - Uptown Girl (1983) * Chaka Khan - I Feel For You (1984) * Jim Diamond - I Should Have Known Better (1984) * Feargal Sharkey - A Good Heart (1985) * Berlin - Take My Breath Away (Love Theme From 'Top Gun') (1986) * Robin Beck - First Time (1988) * Lisa Stansfield - All Around The World (1989) 1990s * Vanilla Ice - Ice Ice Baby (1990) * Vic Reeves & The Wonder Stuff - Dizzy (1991) * Michael Jackson - Black or White (1991) * Charles & Eddie - Would I Lie To You (1992) * Whitney Houston - I will Always Love You (1992) * Jobson & Ramone - I Believe/Up On The Roof (1995) * Jobson & Ramone - What Becomes of the Broken Hearted (1996) * Prodigy - Breathe (1996) * VV AA - Perfect Day (1997) * Geri Halliwell - Lift Me Up (1999) * Robbie Williams - She's the One (1999) * Wamdue Project - King of My Castle (1999) * Cliff Richard - Millennium Prayer (1999) 2000-2005 * Westlife - My Love (2000) * A1 - Same Old Brand New You (2000) * Blue - If You Come Back (2001) * S Club 7 - Have You Ever (2001) * Westlife - Unbreakable (2002) * Christina Aguilera ft Redman - Dirrty (2002) * Kylie Minogue - Slow (2003) * Busted - Crashed the Wedding (2003) * Westlife - Mandy (2003) * Will Young - Leave Right Now (2003) * Eminem - Just Lose It (2004) * U2 - Vertigo (2004) * Girls Aloud - I'll Stand By You (2004) * Madonna - Hung Up (2005) >2005 notables * Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band ‎– The Official BBC Children In Need Medley (2009) * Band Aid 30 - Do They Know It's Christmas (2014, 1 week) * Robbie Williams - Candy (2012, 2 weeks - Williams' final no.1) Category:November Category:Number 1 singles